1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eye shades for infants and, most particularly, to infant eye shades that simultaneously preclude exposure of the eyes of an infant to harmful light while substantially eliminating ocular pressure.
2. State of the Art
Certain medical treatments can be harmful to the eyes. For example, children born with jaundice have yellow-colored skin due to the presence of high amounts of bilirubin in the blood. Traditional treatment consists of phototherapy in the form of prolonged exposure to high doses of light, and specifically blue light of 425-470 nm wavelength. While light exposure accelerates the removal of excess bilirubin from the infant""s body, it can be harmful to the infant""s eyes, especially in the high dosages currently employed.
Ultraviolet light, which is usually incidentally emitted, is known to induce keratitis, conjunctivitis, or lens opacities. Wavelengths of visible light, for example, the broad wavelength range of 400-780 nm including the aforementioned blue light range, and near infrared (780-1400 nm), are known to cause photothermal damage at high levels of irradiance. It has also been suggested that exposure of preterm infants"" eyes to even ambient light of high intensity may increase the incidence of retinopathy of prematurity by increasing the toxic effects of oxygen.
Therefore, masks shaped to generally cover the eyes are used during treatment in an attempt to eliminate or reduce the amount of light to the infant""s eyes. Many conventional masks are designed to seal light out by cinching a flat, fabric-like covering against the eye. Examples of this approach to infant mask design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,263, 4,502,476, 4,644,588, and 5,613,502. As may be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, snug conformance of the mask material to the infant""s head will place direct pressure on the eyeball and eyelid, while a loose-fitting mask leaks light about its periphery and may pose the hazard of occluding the infant""s nostrils if slippage of the mask occurs. Thus, existing masks may be uncomfortable because they do not allow the eyelid to move normally and, more significantly, they may cause increased ocular pressure. Further, existing flat mask designs often leak from the side and therefore do not adequately protect the infant""s eyes from light. Finally, it has been discovered by the inventor herein that many conventional masks undesirably leak light through the mask material as well.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an infant eye shade that does not place direct pressure on the eyeball and eyelid while providing an effective light seal, substantially avoiding ocular pressure and permitting the eyelids to move freely.
An infant eye shade comprising an outer sheath configured as laterally adjacent, generally oval eye cover segments linked by a narrow segment comprising a nose bridge and having tabs flanking the laterally outer edges thereof. Eye rims formed of resilient material of substantial depth or thickness and comprising a border of substantial width about central apertures are adhered to the outer sheath at locations of the oval eye cover segments so that the central apertures are each located over an infant""s eye when the eye shades are placed on the infant""s head. The eye rims raise the outer sheath material above and out of substantial contact with the infant""s eyes, providing chambers to facilitate free and normal movement of the eyes and eyelids located thereunder. The resilient rim material, in combination with the substantial border width of each eye rim, forms a substantially light-tight seal against the infant""s skull surrounding the orbit, or eye socket, when the eye shades are secured over an infant""s face, at least partially compressing the resilient rim material.
The eye shades of the present invention may be sized and configured for use with premature infants as well as normal term infants of varying sizes. Both the outer sheath and eye rim are fabricated from materials substantially opaque to electromagnetic radiation at least in the form of light wavelengths which may be harmful to an infant""s eyes.
The eye shades of the present invention may be secured to an infant""s head by a variety of techniques known in the art, including without limitation adhesives, hydrocolloids, gels, nets, straps, or combinations thereof. One exemplary structure for securing the eye shades of the present invention comprises a strap-style bonnet structure which includes an enlarged, central element configured to enhance conformance to an infant""s head shape and having straps extending laterally therefrom for respective connection to the tabs of the outer sheath. The strap-style bonnet may be formed of a foam-type material which is both comfortable for the infant and which tends to grip the infant""s head to reduce any tendency for slippage as the infant moves. The strap-style bonnet, in combination with the eye shades of the invention, is also contemplated as being within the scope of the present invention.